


A life without him

by Itsme_boooo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: First Time Shifting, Sad and Happy, Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 14:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30107385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsme_boooo/pseuds/Itsme_boooo
Summary: you live in a different reality than your one true love Armin Arlert. you find shifting and you try it and it fails multiple times.  you are about to give up but someone encourages you one last time.
Relationships: Armin Arlert/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A life without him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first actual story so please tell me if I need to change anything.

It all started with a promise. That I would cross the universe to find him no matter how long it took. Mindy your best friend introduced you to him 3 months ago it was like love at first sight. You watched him from afar wondering about the world with his friends how life was beyond the wall. You wanted to talk to him so bad the only problem is he was on a tv screen.  
He is a fictional character from a tv show called Attack on titan. His name is Armin Arlet and he is the kindest person you ever met even if he wasn’t even real. you watched him every time you got you to read every fanfic about him you even wrote some yourself. you fell for him a little more every day. Most nights you cried because you knew you would never feel his arms wrap around you and it broke your heart every time.  
As time went by you learned about shifting you became so excited you could finally see him even though everyone including your family shunned you telling you to give up that “you’re not gonna find a real man if you keep with this nonscience” they all said the same thing but not Mindy she never doubted you for a second. She even helped you research shifting and different methods to get there. Yet nothing ever worked you wrote countless scripts and used every method you could think of or find but nothing worked. That’s when you made your promise you told him in an un-addressed letter to him that you would cross the universe to find him.  
That’s when it started Mindy, was your best friend since you were three. She started hanging out with the more “popular” people and you really didn’t mind it at all you were even happy for her. Then she started being distant never really talked to me anymore. I was all alone Again wishing for someone who wasn’t even real for comfort. I cried all night and when I woke up it all started again tears rolling down my face. my parents don’t care at this point Still clinging to “It's just a phase”. I skipped school that week and sat alone on my bed re-watching attack on titan looking for some comfort I didn’t eat I didn’t sleep.  
When I went back to school I was constantly made fun of, every secret I told Mindy was suddenly all over the school. I was humiliated you didn’t do any school work you just listen to Armin’s voice and wrote letters to him that would never be sent. You decided to go home early you wanted to get away but nothing changed at home you were getting bullied by everyone in your house. They were not “family” anymore they looked through your stuff and found a green folder that was where you put every letter, script, and fanfic you ever wrote. You had to get out of there and away from everyone and everything.

So you took a ride to the top of a mountain in your town and stayed there for a while and it got dark you looked up at the clear sky you felt the stars and thought that they were judging you too. everyone was judging you already and you didn't want to deal with it you were about to leave but then all of a sudden you hear.

“come” from a very familiar voice you felt comfortable and terrified because no one was around you for miles and no one knew you were there either. and even if someone did drive up you would have to herd them come up. You got out of your car a shiver went down your spine as a chill breeze washed over you. You looked around no one was there you started to head back for the car but then you heard the voice again you couldn’t understand it at first but then realized it was telling you to lookup. As you looked at the stary sky you saw a shooting star.

“Make a wish” the voice spoke again. you were scared but thought what the hell you were only wishing for one thing for six months and since you were the only one for miles you decided to scream it at the top of your lungs.

“I WISH I COULD SEE MY ONLY LOVE ARMIN ARLERT!!!” You broke down in tears you didn’t want to be there any more you felt unsettled. All of a sudden you felt arms wrap around you and pull you into a warm hug. you were confused but you felt comforted and didn't want to move. You looked up but no one was there. once again You got in your car and looked to the place you came from before you started down the mountain. as you We're going "home” You started to feel something like you could do anything. Once you got home you ran to your room and wrote down everything that happened on the mountain. You grab your script Read it over and over again and put it under your pillow and went to sleep. it felt like hours went by but you felt nothing but you could move. Suddenly the sun glared through your clothes eyes. It was morning you didn't want to get out of bed. you wanted to curl in a ball and cry because you lost your chance and seeing him once again. you looked for the script under your pillow it wasn't there you started freaking out looking under your bed and dressers it was missing. it wasn't the only thing missing from your room your favorite picture of Armin hanging on your wall with gone and most school supplies items. You thought your mom threw it away you angrily barged out of your room and headed downstairs.

"Mom! did you go through my room again??" As you were going down the stairs the sweet smell of maple syrup and bacon. You got to the bottom of the stairs and look at the kitchen. Your mouth dropped wide open you fell to the ground at the pure shock.

"Armin...."


End file.
